Tears and Rain
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Many can't tell the difference between tears and rain. This boy was one of them. Oneshot slight songfic horrible summary and title


Summary: Many can't tell the difference between tears and rain. This boy was one of them. oneshot slight songfic really bad title and summary. sorry

Author's Note: Okay. This is off the top of my head, so sorry if it really sucks. And tell me if you think of a better title.

_Tears and Rain_

She silently walked through the pouring rain, wishing everything to just go away. The rain was making ripples in the cool ocean water as it crept up near the girl's feet. _Why does it always have to end like this?_ She wondered to herself as the rain soaked through her black shirt. As she recalled the vents from the last 4 hours, the tears finally slipped through her dark brown eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her arm, and she involuntarily screeched a little. She yanked her arm away and whipped around. She sighed in relief, but quickly arranged her facial features into a hard scowl.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering why you were here in the rain. Jeez. Uptight much?" he replied. The girl answered with a scowl, and began to walk away.

"Hey!" the boy said as he ran to catch up with her. He slowed, and matched her pace, walking beside her.

"Why are you out here, anyhow?" he questioned, not noticing the pained look in her eyes, or the tears that started flowing freely once more.

"I really don't think that that's any of your business." She responded coolly. Thinking he wouldn't notice, she let out a small sniffle.

"Hey." he began as he grabbed her arm in a strong grip. She yelped quietly, and tried to pull her arm away.

"Let me go." She commanded.

"No! Not until you tell me why you're walking on the beach, in the dead of night, crying!" he exclaimed.

"Let. Me. Go." She commanded once more through clenched teeth.

"No!"

"Let me go. Please." She pleaded quietly as the tears flowed quickly. Sensing her pain; he let her arm go, but pulled her into a comforting hug. Her first reaction was to pull away, but she thought better of it. The broken girl wrapped her arms around the boy's abdomen, somehow feeling safe. She buried her face into her chest, and finally let the tears race down freely with no resistance from her. This carried on for a solid hour; the rain soaking the girl and the boy, but neither cared.

Finally, the girl calmed down, and she wiped her eyes, but didn't let the boy let go. She buried her face into his chest once more, but he could still hear her muffled "Thanks". He smiled.

"No problem, but I would like it if you would tell me who made you cry."

She released him, but held firm to his hand. He caught her give a small nod, and she took a deep breath.

"You know my," she gulped. "Boyfriend, Scott Holland, right?"

"Yes." The boy answered through clenched teeth. If Scott had done something to her, he would beat him to a bloody pulp. _Happily._

"I've been dating him for two months. Well, about one month ago, he….he hit me. I tried to fight back…but he was too strong. I…he…" she tried to choke out the rest of her story, but wasn't able to. She only slipped into the memory of what had happened only hours before.

_Flashback-_

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

_(girl's POV)_

_I walked into the room, not at all expecting him to be there. _

_"S-Scott. What are you doing here?" I asked nervously._

_"Oh, just came for a visit. But while I'm here, I wanted to ask you a question."_

_I nodded._

_"Someone named Riley told me that he and you went out on a date. Is that true?"_

_"No. I swear." I said. He nodded._

_"What about the other guy. You seemed pretty cozy with him last night during your 'Movie night'. I saw that you were sitting next to him, HOLDING HANDS!" he yelled. I cowered back. I knew full well what he was capable of. He pulled his hand back far behind him, and slapped me across the face. He pulled me up by my hair, and he threw me across the room. He shouted curse words at me, and he told me that I was a slut. I wanted to cry out, scream, but I knew that wouldn't do me any good. Once he was angry, there was no stopping him. _

_He stalked over toward me, bent over, and punched me making me taste a stream of blood. I staggered up, using the wall for support. This wasn't the first time that he had hit me. I was sick of it._

_"You push me around Scott, but I'm sick of it. You leave me alone, because I'm done." I retaliated, and tried to walk over to the door. He pushed me to the ground. I stood up with a look of hatred on my face._

_"My hatred for you runs so deep it can't even be found." He hit me again._

_"But you know what? I'm not going to let your thoughtless scheming to break me do anything to me." Hit._

_"So you can try all you wish to tear me down, you can beat me to the ground." Another blow to the head._

_"I will see you screaming." I finished. He scowled at me._

_"You never will babe." Rage filled up inside me. He had no right to EVER call me babe. I pulled my arm back, my hand in a fist. I then pushed forward with all my force, and punched him in the jaw. He looked back at me and glowered. He picked me off the ground, and threw me across the room. He stalked over to me, and kicked my stomach repeatedly. His shadow loomed over me, as he pulled me onto the bed. _

_At that point, he was raping me. I didn't want him to, but I didn't utter a single sound. I wouldn't let his get what he wanted. Not ever. _

_He left after roughly kissing me, and I walked out into the pouring rain._

_-End Flashback_

"What happened?" he asked the girl. She only smiled grimly.

"He raped me. He raped me." She repeated. He gave her an expression that was a mix between fear, anger, and pity.

"He…raped you?"

"Yep."

"Oh. He's gonna have hell to pay." The girl shook her head.

"Don't do anything."

"Why not?"

"Just don't. This is my battle. Not yours." She simply stated. He sighed.

"Okay." He agreed, but wasn't in the least bit happy about it. "But we should really get back."

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain_

She stared into space. "Have you ever just listened to the raindrops?"

"No. Why?"

"It's like each one of them is desperately trying to get their secrets told before the splash into a puddle and are forgotten."

The boy gave her a look like she was insane. "Alrighty then, but we really have to go now." He stated as he stood. She grabbed his hand.

"Please stay. Can't we just stay a little longer?"

"Why?"

"It's too hard to say goodbye." She responded. He gave her a quizzical look, but sat down. All the while, the girl was thinking. Thinking about all that had happened, and how much she just wanted someone to really love her. Then it hit her. She knew who it was.

"You know what?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I dated Scott because I was searching for someone to really love me, and for me to love them back. I thought I loved Scott. I really did. But tonight, I had an eye opener. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. But I do love someone."

His heart soared at the thought that maybe, just _maybe, _that person was him.

"Who is it?" She smiled.

"It's you."

"Me?" he didn't think that he had heard her correctly. She gave him another smile.

"Yes, Logan. I, Dana Cruz, am head over heels in love with you."

"Well, you're just luck that I, Logan Reese, happen to love you, too."

She beamed, and he placed a short, chaste kiss on her delicate lips.

A/N: Totally random. Kinda bad. Oh well. Review please.

--Lani

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs that were used. The first was "Thoughtless" by Korn. The second was "Listen to the Rain" by Evanescense.


End file.
